An estimated 1 million Americans suffer from chronic inflammatory bowel disease (IBD). IBD, such as Crohn's Disease (CD) and ulcerative colitis (UC). These diseases are characterized by a chronic inflammatory response that results in histologic damage to the intestinal lining Both CD and UC exhibit large numbers of leukocytes that migrate to the mucosa and into the intestinal lumen. Both diseases oscillate between active (i.e., presence of intestinal inflammation) and inactive (i.e., minimal to no intestinal inflammation) stages of disease activity. Active IBD can include symptoms such as bloody diarrhea, abdominal pain, and fever. The inactive stage has minimal to no intestinal inflammation and lacks severe gastrointestinal illness. It has been postulated that an inappropriate immune response to commensal bacteria is one cause of inflammatory bowel disease. An inappropriate immune response can result in the formation of immune complexes, e.g., a combination of an antibody molecule and an antigen. Antigens can be foreign substances, such as viral or bacterial polypeptides. Antibodies can prevent infections by coating viruses or bacteria.